Modern military vehicles, for example, tanks, have especially high powered drive systems and are capable of operating at high speeds over very rough terrain. They are often equipped with multiaxially stabilized weapon systems enabling precise targeting even in highly dynamic engagements in battlefield situations.
The targeting of weapons systems often leaves much to be desired when, as a result of inertia, the dynamic movements of the vehicle, inherent lags in response and the inability of the weapons operator to maintain a particular position, the weapon trajectory may be inaccurate. It is, therefore, important, especially for precise control of a weapon under highly dynamic conditions for the weapon operated to be able to maintain a particular posture, position or stance.